


this is bad

by orphan_account



Series: Sadurday [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter breaks up with Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Sadurday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	this is bad

**Author's Note:**

> this one is bad, sorry :<

There’s a distant look in Peter’s eye. There’s an absent aura that surrounds him, replacing his once happy go lucky nature.

“Peter,” Tony says softly.

Peter doesn’t respond. 

Tony repeats - just as softly, but a little firmer, “Peter?”

Peter blinks. He takes a deep inhale and then says: “I don’t love you anymore.”

An icy shock freezes Tony mid-step. His heart plummets through his chest onto the floor and his eyes widen. There’s a heavy dread that weighs in his chest like a bag of bricks. Denial screams loudly in his head, chanting:  _ No, no, no, no, no _ !

“What?” Tony asks, his brain failing to catch up.

Peter sighs, “I’m sorry, Tony, I just don’t love you anymore.”

“No,” Tony says before he can think, “you don’t mean that. Peter, baby, you don’t mean that. We can work this out-”

“No,” Peter shakes his head, “this isn’t something we can work out. I’m sorry, I really wanted this to work, but I just… can’t.”

Tony chokes on his sob, “Baby, please. I love you so much. Is there something I can do? Anything? I’d do anything for you.”

“It’s over,” Peter says, he looks so pitiful with his puppy-dog eyes failing to meet Tony’s own. “I’m sorry. I wish things could’ve been different,” Peter whispers like it’s hurting him just as much, “but I think our time together is over.”

Tony reaches out toward Peter. But, Peter walks right past him with forlorn eyes, like if he let himself be stopped by Tony then he’d never leave.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Peter whispers one last time before turning away and disappearing into the midnight air. 


End file.
